The field of the invention pertains to wheels for vehicles, such as cars, trucks, dual-wheel heavy trucks, trailers, etc., and, in particular, to the positioning of a wrench to facilitate tightening or loosening wheel nuts for the wheel.
Normally a wheel wrench having a socket is employed to tighten or loosen wheel nuts that hold the wheel onto the vehicle.
A problem is that the wrench (with a socket, an extension, a ratchet and a breaker bar/speed handle) used to loosen the wheel nuts can and often does slip from the nut when the handle of the wrench tool is moved. The slipping of the wrench can cause rounding of the points of the nut. Another problem is that both of the user's hands are needed to remove wheel nuts when using a single handle. One hand holds the socket on the wheel nut and the other hand applies force to the breaker bar. Use of the breaker bar requires balancing; while pushing down on the breaker bar the user needs to pull up with the other hand to balance the end of the extension and to give leverage to the other hand.
Should the wrench socket slip from the nut, the wrench can move and can cause the user to lose balance and/or the wrench can hit the user's legs, causing bruising or breaking. Thus, a need existed for a wheel nut tool that helps the user to maintain the socket of the wrench on the nut of the wheel without causing injury or discomfort to the person using the wrench.